Pendragon: Blood of the Immortales
by BroSisStories
Summary: Bobby's adventure isn't over yet! What happens when he's sucked into a new territory known as "C.H.B."? Will the demigods help him defeat Saint Dane, once and for all? In progress of re-writing my brother's chapters.
1. What in Halla is CHB?

Third Earth

Pendragon's Journal

As I climbed up the stairs of the Taj Mahal, I took in all the differences from what I imagined this place to be when I was a child - something that I have longed to be once again for what seemed like ages now - to what this place has become in the year 5012.

My uncle Press has told me that now that Saint Dane was destroyed, this place is just an alternate dimension now, that will continue to live out it's life once we leave, but we could never go back to this grief-stricken territory. Er, planet. It's difficult getting used to the whole Solara-is-the-center-of-Halla ordeal.

"Hey Bobby," Courtney said as she walked up to me. I put my arm around her waist as we looked at the Mona Lisa, live and in person. She looked several years older than me, but we actually went to Junior High together in a small town of Stony Brook, Connecticut. Best place to get fries, if you're looking for a place to stop by for a quick snack.

"You know, we never got to finish that kiss…" I smiled, mentioning the kiss we had when we were both fourteen, and then my uncle came in and interrupted it. Sometimes I like to wonder what would of happened if he never did that.

We kissed for a good thirty seconds. It felt like we were fourteen again, standing in my living room, the night before the biggest event of my young life. It was a beautiful thing.

And, just like that night, my uncle just had to interrupt.

"Bobby, we got bad news," I said, making the two of us break apart from our lip-lock. "We got some readings from Solara that are off the chart. Seems like Saint Dane is back, and gaining power at a ridiculously high rate."

I sighed, and started to walk towards my uncle. "Maybe someday we can finally finish that kiss, huh?"

Courtney half smiled, rubbing her arm pitifully. We waved good-bye to each other before walking our separate ways, possibly never to see each other again.

"So, what's new?" I asked as we walked through the halls of this magnificent building.

"He's targeting two different places in different times on Earth. Man, this planet gets targeted a lot."

The other nine Travelers were gathered around in a circle, quietly chatting amongst themselves until we walked into the room. They fell silent as we joined their circle.

"Hobbey, mate, what's the tum-tigger this time?" Spader, an aquaneer from Cloral, asked us.

"It's a real natty-do, Spader," I said to him, crushing his hopes that it couldn't be something as easy as drinking an entire barrel of sniggers, as I heard under his breath.

"Saint Dane is back according to scans done by Mark Dimond, and targeting two specific places and times on Earth." A hologram of the United States appeared in front of all of us.

"He's targeting a camp near New York City," a red dot appeared on Long Island, "and another camp near San Francisco." Another red dot appeared, but this one closer to San Francisco, or where I think it is.

"So, what's the plan, Pendragon?" Aja Killian asked me, pushing her wire rimmed glasses up her nose. She still wore her green jumpsuit, even though she hasn't worked for lifelight for years.

"We'll split into two groups, one to tackle the issue in NY the other for San Fran. Uncle Press, what time periods are we looking at, exactly?" I delegated, using my head-Traveler skills to come up with a plan.

"San Francisco is closer to this time, off by a few hours. NY is your time."

I nodded, a plan forming in my head. I tapped my foot as I thought.

"Patrick, you'll do better in this time than any other, considering you don't know how to work a toaster. Alder, Gunny, Eva, and Kasha, you go with him. Rest go with me."

Everyone seemed content with that, except Kasha. "Umm… I'm a klee, remember? Don't exactly fit in here on Earth. What do I do?"

I smiled, having already considered her species as an option. "Night observation. You can connect the rest, if they are unable to. I'll check up on how things are going as soon as I can, understand?"

I looked at my uncle, who seemed surprised that I had come up with a plan like that in a matter of seconds. I was ready for anything at this point. "Our Solara powers are gone. What do we do now?"

"Use the new flume to get to your territories. Because it was in this alternate dimension that the flumes got destroyed, you'll have them back once you arrive to your territories."

He handed Patrick, the designated leader for his mission considering he was the only one who knew the time, and me a piece of paper saying our territory names.

"What in Halla is CHB?" I asked myself as we walked through the deserted streets of New York, having been destroyed in the war a few years before.

"CJ!" Patrick yelled as his group jumped into the oversized flume. His was an acronym too? I followed suit, but the only difference was the name of the territory.

As we sailed through time and space, we began to get divided like the exiles had. I went in front of everyone, and can only assume that I was the first to arrive.

After the end of the blinding light, I was in a forrest, standing by myself.

"Ahh! I'm blind!" a girl screamed.


	2. As Yellow as Pee

**Camp Half Blood**

**Sam's Journal**

**As Yellow as Pee**

I hated capture the flag. Especially when her brother was put on guard duty with her. They claimed it was because we where new and didn't know how to handle a weapon, but whatever. I was a better fighter than most demigods who've only been there a few weeks.

My brother, John, was standing next to me, fiddling with his Celestial bronze katana. He seemed to be having an imaginary battle with someone. His short brown hair was cut like someone in the military would have their hair, but was easily hidden under his helmet. His orange Camp Half Blood shirt was nearly completely concealed under the armor, minus the sleeves. His jeans went a little ways past his ankles, covering part of his black sneakers.

I was in basically the same attire. Orange Camp Half Blood shirt, jeans, and pink Converse. My swords - a ninja-to and a jutte - where sheathed onto my back, making a giant X, with the handles up. I squinted into the distance, trying to figure out if the Stool brothers just passed me or not. Idiotic contacts! Sadly, last time I wore my glasses into battle, they broke in half and I nearly chopped a mans head off, thinking he was a monster.

"Sam, did you just see the Stool brothers go off towards the flag?" John asked, also squinting in the direction of the movement.

"Time to capture the people attempting to capture the flag!" I said. Alright, bad pun! I get it! Stop laughing at its idiocy!

We ran towards the movement. We crouched behind a bush. Luckily, the person who invented the ninja-to and the jutte thought of people crouching and trying to unsheathe things, so I easily got sword and it's companion out. The golden swords glistened in the moonlight.

John peeked over the bush, attempting to see if it was really the Stool brothers. If you've never met the Stool brothers before, then you'd know that they where the worst people at trying to be quiet.

John's head came back down. He was practically shaking with fear. I've never seen him shake that badly, even when he nearly got hypothermia when we where eight.

"There's giant yellow ants everywhere!" John whispered to me, his voice on the verge of cracking. We heard about how Percy Jackson and Charles Beckendorf had found a dragon in a giant ant hill, with ants the size of humans.

"Oh crap! Those things are known for their tough skins and I think their acid spit. John, I think we shouldn't attack them," I said, keeping my hand on John's shoulder. I knew he would most likely want to fight them. It was our first monster encounter, after all.

"Fine…" John grumbled. He folded his arms and gave me his snooter face.

I looked up to check out the ants, to see if they where indeed yellow. My eyes must have widened to a mile in diameter. Those things weren't as huge as humans, but more like German Shepherds. They where as yellow as… umm… I think pee when you haven't drank water in like a day or something.

I looked down at John, who nodded in agreement. We had these silent conversations sometimes, so I'm assuming he knew I was thinking "those things are yellow like pee".

I looked back, and wished I hadn't. A blinding white light all of a sudden shone from a rock nearby. I think the other campers call it Zeus's Fist, but from the angle I was looking from it looked like a pile of poop.

"Ahh! I'm blind!" I screamed, covering my eyes. Before I did cover my eyes, I saw a human figure in the light.

**The Riptide Writer: thank you SOOO much for the review! I squealed with delight at that review! My brother is happy that you reviewed!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is going to be written by my brother, just like the last one!**


	3. Mile Wide Eyes

**Chapter 3**

**Mile Wide Eyes**

Okay now so like normally when we travel through the flume it looks like we are in space and all that other junk. The flash happened we were all pulled in but that is when it changed. Once we got to C.H.B. I realized that I was all alone. None of the other travelers were there. I was alone but worse of all, Outside. The flume led outside. And I heard a girl screaming "I'M BLIND!".

Someone saw the flume! I turned in the direction of the scream, and saw these huge yellow ants charging towards the voice. Quigs! I screamed at them, calling them names that I hoped the could hear. They turned around and charged in my direction. One somehow managed to spit at me, and it hit me in the leg. Ow! Acid! What kind of mutant ant spits acid? Oh… wait… quigs!

I found a rock and then hit one of them with it. It didn't do anything. All I could do was run. I ran straight towards the woods. As I ran I saw 2 kids, about 13. One of them was covering her eyes and the other was holding a sword ready to attack, but both had eyes a mile wide. He swung it and it went right through me. I swear I thought I was bleeding out at the time.

I wouldn't stop running though. He swung it again and slashed the head off of one of the ants and the ant turned to dust. He swung again thus killing another ant. At this point the girl pulled out 2 swords and started killing the ants to. I just hid behind a tree and started looking for the wound. I couldn't find it no matter what. I finally gave up and just thought he missed me. Eventually they stopped fighting and walked towards me.

They grabbed me and just threw me onto the ground next to a flag. They then said "Okay you know what to do. Your captured, you need to stay here If you go we will capture you again blah blah blah. Of course though I tried to escape when they weren't looking but they just said "don't even think about it." They were good. I guess that I was a prisoner and I just got here. Figures.

Well I just hope that I survive.


	4. Take That, You Hobo!

**Camp Half Blood**

**Sam's Journal**

**Take That, You Hobo!**

The game ended rather quickly after we captured that one idiot. He looked like he should be either a senior in High School, or in college. He tried to escape several times, but we always managed to capture him back.

The sound of the horn blew all the way across the forest. Our team won! John and myself high-fived, then began to scream with joy. We picked up the prisoner, even though he gave us a confused look.

"Umm… are you talking me to your prison now?" the guy asked. John and myself looked at each other, then back at him. Then we did the most logical thing possible: laugh.

"The game's over! Why would we take you to prison?" John laughed. I began to gasp for air between laughs.

"Game?" the guy chocked. He looked ready to faint on that little word.

"Yep, game. Who's your godly parent? I'll walk you back to your cabin," I asked, trying not to laugh again. Trust me, it's very difficult.

"What planet am I _on_?" the guy asked as the cabins came into view. This time we didn't even know what to do.

"You are on planet Earth. It's next door to Venus and Mars. Have you heard of our planet before, Martian?" I joked. I did the whole Spock sign and yelled "Live long and prosper" into his ear too.

"I know this sounds cliché, then, but here it goes. Take me to your leader!" he said, obviously trying not to stutter. Man, something must have spooked him.

"Of course, Mr. Spock! Is there any red shirts you wish us to dispose of before we take you to Chiron?" John asked, using his obviously fake voice. I attempted to suppress a smile.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the Big House. As we got closer, the light from the porch began to illuminate him. He began to look more and more like a hobo. A ruined t-shirt, a brown jacket, ripped jeans beyond recognition, and a pair of old boots.

"Chiron, we got a hobo from space for you!" I screamed at the big house. A huge centaur popped his head through the frame of the door.

"A hobo from space? I haven't heard that excuse yet…" Mr. D grumbled, putting down his cards. He's most likely playing another game of Pinochle. That, drinking wine, and pacman are his three favorite things ever.

"I haven't met you yet, child. I am Chiron, Activates director for Camp Half Blood. Do you mind telling us how you got here?" Chiron said, struggling to get his body out.

"Umm… I got stuck at a bus station, and a unicorn came by and picked me up, and dropped me off in the middle of a war in the woods?" the hobo said. Everyone tried to suppress a laugh this time, even Chiron.

"You can't lie very well!" John cried, tears of laughter streaming down his face. The largest smile I've ever seen stretched across his face.

"If you won't tell us how you got here, tell you your name, then," I said, after everyone finally stopped laughing.

"Pendragon."

"I'm Sam, this is John, Chiron, and Mr. D. It's getting late, so maybe we should hit the hay, then after breakfast you can show Penny here the video," I said, smiling.

"My name's not Penny…" the hobo grumbled.

I grabbed his arm, and began to drag him towards the cabins. He was taller and stronger than me, but he must have been tired, because it was fairly easy dragging him to the Hermes cabin.

"Heads up: keep your stuff away from the campers here," I said, shoving him on the floor. He didn't seem happy at all. But, he gladly accepted the sleep.

I crawled into my sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Spader**

Spader tried to figure out which was out for these woods. He's been lost for about an hour now, and it's nearly midnight. He finally decided to sit down and think. He sat on a rock, and splashed his foot into something. He could barely see anything in this darkness, but he could tell it was a river, or possibly a stream.

Maybe it could lead him to a larger body of water? He followed the steam, until he finally was out of the woods.

He decided it was best if he grabbed some of the wood. He had a handful of sticks, sand in his toes, a sweet ocean breeze on his face. He could camp out here!

He began to set up camp. Placing the sticks just like Pendragon told him too. He even found two rocks and managed to get a spark from them. He warmed himself near the warm fire, happy.

He must of dozed off at some point in time, because the sun was coming up when he looked up. He started the fire back up, and went for a little swim.

In the water, nice woman where swimming around, giggling, gossiping, and making underwater baskets. If Spader only had his air globe with him, he would join the women.

When he finally decided he should go and look for Pendragon, he found an odd sight. A dark skinned boy, a few years older than when he first saw Pendragon, was sitting in the fire. He was dark enough to be a Batuan, but lacked the muscle of most.

"Umm… do all children on this territory sit in flames?" Spader asked, staring at the boy.

"No, only me. Most would get burned. I'm Leo. Do you have a screw on you?" the boy said, practically all in one breath. He couldn't stop jumping while sitting, and had an evil grin on his face. He looked horribly like a… what are those things called?… an elf!

"No, I don't have a screw on me. Have you seen a boy? A few years younger than me? His name's Pendragon," Spader said, trying to be polite to Leo, the fire butt.

"No… but, I do have something for you!"

The one called Leo took something out of his small bag hanging around his waist. A shiny brown hammer! Then, the fire butt person hit Spader atop the head, making Spader scream in shock. It went right through his skull without a single dent!

"Take that, you hobo!" Leo screamed, then ran out of the fire. Spader just stood there in shock.

"Was I just called a… hobo?" Spader asked himself, after several minutes of staring at where the boy ran off to.


	5. Family Reunion!

**Sorry, guys! We had some technical difficulties, because my brother's internet was down, so he couldn't write the chapter, then today he quit… D=**

**So, hope you like Bobby's point of view written by me!**

**Pendragon's Journal**

I woke up from the strangest dream. The dream was that I was being chased by fire ants that squirt lava, and then a horse came and saved me. Then the horse gave me a taco - something I haven't had in years.

Okay, so if you wake up surrounded by a bunch of teenage kids, most people would scream out "Why the cheddar am I here?", and run away screaming. Me, it's quiet normal, which made me scream out "Why the cheddar am I here?"

"Umm… 'cause you're a demigod…?" one blond guy answered. Then he whispered something to someone who looks exactly like him, and they both snickered. What's the deal with these people?

"Pardon?" I asked, sitting up.

Thing two sighed, looking completely irritated. "Did _no one_ show the newbie the orientation video?" he practically screamed.

"Show it to him after breakfast, Travis," a girl with two blond pigtails, black plastic glasses, and a blue hoodie said. She's the girl who captured me last night!

The girl helped me up, even though she's practically half my size. "So, what's up, Penny?"

Before I could answer her, a loud horn blew from the distance. All the people in the room lined up, and the girl shoved me behind her.

We practically marched to an open air pavilion, with architecture that looks like something I've seen in Faar. My mouth opened to about half the size of my head when I saw how much food was there.

They. Had. _Cereal!_

I automatically came to the conclusion that I'm in heaven. I haven't seen cereal since… I think the week I spent with Mark.

I was about to dig in, after this weird ritual thingy where you dump food into a pit of fire, when a boy who could easily pass as a Batuan warrior came dashing into the pavilion, laughing uncontrollably.

"Leo, what did you do this time…?" a girl with hair that was braided in multiple places asked the boy. She was very pretty though.

"I found a hobo swimming with the naiads in the lake!" the boy I presume is Leo laughed, his fingers drumming quickly along one of the tables.

"Leo, please return to your seat!" the centaur said. Did I actually just write that?

The boy shuffled to a table with other kids who looked strong, just like him. They all looked confused about the hobo comment, though.

"Ahem!" the centaur said, stomping his hooves to get the attention of all the kids. The children all went quiet, and Sam covered my mouth so I wouldn't talk.

"Today at noon the members of the_ Argo II _will set off for Camp Jupiter! The following people must be ready by nine a.m. for practice evacutions from the ship. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." the centaur coughed. I think he swallowed a bug or something. "On a completely different matter, we have a new camper! Penny, may you please stand up?"

"It's Pendragon…" I grumbled, standing up. I hate being called Penny. Only on Earth does the nickname even make sense!

"PENDRAGON!" two people screamed. At the Athena table, one blond girl in a pigtail, wire rimmed glasses, and a huge smile on her face. At the entrance stood a boy in an aquaneer's suit.

They ran towards me and hugged me. I hugged them back as best as I could. Sam just stared at us like we where crazy. Her brother, John, laughed uncontrollably at his sister's face, even though he sat at the other end of the pavilion.

"Aja! Spader! It's so nice to see you!" I said, after they finished squeezing me to death.

After they told me when they got here, Spader asked the one question I will never forget.

"Hoby, mate, what's a hobo?"

**Hey guys! What do you think of my first Bobby chapter? Should I continue with these kinds of chapters? Or should I just stick to my characters? Please review!**


	6. Crazy Town's Gotten a Little Smaller

**Thank you so much Sub-CEO of CCI and Xapilitos for adding this story to your follows! Thank you Xapilitos for also adding this story to your favorites!**

**You two dudes (even though there is a fifty percent chance that you are ladies, I call everyone a dude) are awesome!**

**Sam's Journal**

**Crazy Town's Gotten a Little Smaller…**

I stared at Penny and his friends like they where insane. Which they where. The Australian dude (**No offence, Australia! That's what I always imagined Spader's accent to sound like…**) kept saying that Leo Valdez - head of the Hephaestus cabin - hit him on top of the head and called him a hobo. My brother's half-sister kept saying that she was nearly flattened by a _huge_ poodle by the name of Mrs. O'Leary about a week ago, along with some weirdo named Sir Moody, whom was now in the Big House being treated for bite and claw marks. Then, to make matters worse, Penny here said that he has finally made it back to his home planet - and can find a lady named "Courtney Chetwynde"

"Hold up a minute!" I yelled at the group, who had surrounded me and left me stuck in this mess for a little over an hour now. "You really _are_ from another planet?"

Penny laughed. Typical guy, right? Laugh at a little thirteen year old girl with pigtails, who can beat you up in a heart beat!

"Of course I'm not!" Penny chuckled, messing up my hair. Why do all big people _do that_?! "I'm from this planet, but my friends here aren't."

"I'm from Veelox," the pigtail-lady said. Veelox sounds like a stupid name, if you asked me.

"I'm from Cloral," the Australian dude replied.

"So, you're from a planet called Veelox?" I pointed towards the pigtail girl, who nodded. "And, you are from a piece of Coral?"

Penny smirked at this. The Australian dude glared daggers at me, which basically Annabeth did to me when I would bring up her missing boyfriend, Percy.

"Well, I'm officially in crazy town!"

Before either of the two aliens could ask what the phrase "crazy town" means, the conch blew. The four demigods (and a satyr) where going to leave on the _Argo II_ in half an hour!

I sprinted to the massive warship, Penny and his friends close behind me. I practically screech to a halt in front of the hull of the ship, the golden dragon head gleaming at the top.

I tear streaks down my cheek, looking at this beautiful ship. It makes me sad that I will never get to ride it.

Soon, the entire camp had gathered around the ship, everyone taking in the beauty that is the _Argo II_. Several hug Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez. Annabeth yells at them if they try to hug her, because the only hug she wants is "one from Percy" then she bursts out in tears.

The ship sails off, towards Rome. All it's members (except Annabeth, who is still in tears) waves towards us. We all wave back, except Chiron. Chiron lifts his bow from the top of Half Blood Hill, a typical salute from a centaur, at your typical summer camp.

John pats me on the back. Nothing is going to ever be normal again… at least, not on half-blood standards anymore.

**Okay, 3 more days, people! Then, the Mark of Athena comes out! Every time either Rick Riordan or D.J. MacHale has a new book that comes out, a new chapter will come out, no matter what day of the week it is! And, I'll always try to make it an action scene, too! So some people don't get confused, the weekly updates will still continue. If I have Girl Scouts of something that week, I'll post 2 the following week. Promise!**

**So, see you all on Tuesday!**

**Sorry to all those who read this before I took it back down, I relized I forgot to finish part of the first paragraph! Next chapter will be bigger!**


	7. DADOs Attack Our Peaceful Camp

**He's been here! He's been here! Santa's been here for the release of the Mark of Athena! He left it in my kindle this morning, and I smuggled it to school… hehehehe!**

**Okay, enough about the Mark of Athena! Hobby Ho, Let's Go! **_**Braccas meas Vescimini! **_**Whatever quote you want to go by! Let's Hit It!**

**D.A.D.O.s Attack Our Peaceful Camp**

As soon as the _Argo II_ came out of view, everyone began to disperse. The Hermes kids went to steal stuff from the store, the Demeter kids went to plant stuff in their garden, and the Athena kids where having a long debate about the most rational things they could think of - Peanut Butter and Jelly. That left only Penny, psycho lady with the pigtail who is my quarter sister, my brother, the Australian, and of course, myself.

"I'm going to go and check up on Siry, make sure they don't feed him any poison," the psycho lady said. Okay, so she's not a psycho… I just hate her because she can say that _my_ brother is _her_ brother. Yeah, my emotions are all over the place, it happens once a month!

She dashed towards the Big House, where Chiron was going to take care of the wounded. Penny laid on the ground, staring at the sky, and sighed.

"You know, it's weird, being on Earth and all…" he smiled, watching the clouds roll across the sky.

"Wait… you're really not from Earth?" John asked, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce next to Penny.

"You missed that conversation by about thirty minutes, bro," I replied, sitting next to him. I punched him in the arm, and he rubbed it, pretending to be hurt.

I unsheathed my swords, _Rainbow_ and _Death_, and laid them across my lap, staring at their imperial gold blades. Why had I received these as a gift, with the metal of the Romans upon it's blade, while my brother receives a family whom cares for him and the gift of normality among the Greeks? Ugh, never mind that. I'll find out later.

A small group of teenagers, all wearing orange camp t-shirts begin to walk over to us. Possibly asking why we've been here for an hour now, even though the ship left quiet some time ago. As they got closer, Penny began to stiffen.

"Those men over there," Penny whispered, nodding slightly to the campers, almost so slightly I thought I imagined it. "If they come any closer, spring up and get into attacking position. Got it?"

The Australian nods, fists clenched. John looks slightly confused, which makes me believe my face is slightly the same.

Penny and the Australian spring up, Penny somehow grabbing my swords from my lap before I could react. The campers - a total of 10 - each pull out their own little devices. A thingy, which I can tell can either be set to _stun_ or _kill_. Gulp.

I pull out two _sai_ from the sleeves of my jacket. I knew it was a good idea to wear a jacket today! Just so you know, a _sai_ is a three pronged dagger, where the middle prong is longer than the other two. If the middle prong was a little smaller, than it would look like a trident.

I grip the weapons so the blades touch the inside of my arm. I press a button on my wrist-watch, and my jacket and jeans become black clothing of a ninja. I know, Randy Cunningham does something like this, but he pulls down a hood, and always yells out "smoke bomb". Lame.

John is fully equipped in his Samurai armor, the helmet resembling a male version of Medusa. When he first got the armor, I laughed at him for having such big pants, like he was about to do hammer time, or something. Well, now he looked utterly terrifying, and our opponents weren't even faced by this.

I cut off the head of one of ten campers, sparks flying from his neck. Oil spilled instead of blood. What was going on here? Where is all the blood, and why was it being replaced by oil?

One of the nine remaining, tried to slit my throat from behind. I did a back-flip, very ninja like, and round house kicked him. I smirked at the look on his face from the huge dent I just gave him. He came at me again, but this time I was a little less prepared for what the weapon would do.

Everything went fuzzy. Penny was fighting off two or three of them at once, his back now touching the Australian's, them being surrounded, the robot people blocking my view. John was doing pretty well on his own, his Katana and Wkizashi flying beautifully across the air, destroying one or two of the robots, but soon overwhelmed. Two robots tackled him, shooting him with their weapons.

Penny and the Australian seemed more resistant to their guns, but soon fell among John and myself. We all moaned and groaned, clutching our stomachs in agony from the multiple shots they keep giving us from their guns to keep us down.

More and more seemed to be coming. I was seeing double, my eyes changing from normal to crossed quicker than they ever did before. John was unconscious, his armor slowly seeping back into his clothes, revealing his severely cut up face.

Penny seemed to be struggling with consciousness himself, constantly trying to stay awake.

The Australian was passed out cold, having been shot fifteen times in a row without break for trying to yell for help. He had a good heart, but even electricity gets through to ya, bud.

The robots kneeled down in front of Penny and myself, producing a sleek, lime-green vaccine. They where going to inject us with something. I gulped one last time, looking over at my brother. I squeeze his hand, hoping to get through to him from his unconscious mind. Tears streak down my face. If they separated me from John, I don't know what I'll do!

"Aaah!" I scream as they inject the green liquid into my arm. I could fell the liquid being forced into my blood stream. The world becomes one big, white smudge. They pick me up, throw me across their shoulders, and walk towards something. I can't help felling that this is going to be the end.

"John…" I whisper one last time, reaching out for something in front of me. I guess I was hoping that everything would be okay if John was. If he's okay, then I know that everything in the world is okay.

**How was **_**that**_**? I felt like I was writing a poem during it! Hope that all you Percy Jackson fans out there read the Mark of Athena soon! I'm checking constantly to see if there's any news on D.J. MacHale's new series!**

**See you later, Alligator!**

**After while, Crocodile!**

**Adios, Cinnamon Toast!**


	8. Pretty Dress Full of Screams

**Sorry guys! I've been busy all weekend, so I literally just got time to write this chapter!**

Pretty Dresses Full of Screams

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch._

The familiar sound of someone trudging through stale snow rang throughout my ears. Sunlight filtered through a small opening in a cave. I yawned, trying to stretch myself a bit, but I couldn't separate my arms. I looked at them, and crudely made stone handcuffs kept them a mere two inches apart.

"Mornin', sleepy head," a male voice said from the direction of the entrance of the cave. I look in his direction, and see a silhouette of a man. He steps closer, revealing he was wearing a light brown shirt, with those weird lace thingies that kept it together, even though it was a v-neck, making it look like it was from the middle ages. He was worn down brown trousers, which matched the middle age shirt perfectly. He wore boots, with snow melting on them. A sword hung from his hip, the sword just a plain sheet of steel, most likely able to cut a mortal to pieces easily.

What surprised me, though, was his face. I've seen his face before, multiple times. I saw it everyday, before I moved to Camp Half Blood. There was a picture of him hanging on my wall in my bedroom all the way in upstate New York. In fact, he hasn't changed a day since the picture was taken. In the picture, he was impersonating the Uncle Sam posters, where it looks like he was really pointing at you.

"U-U-Uncle Press?" I ask, scooting a little bit farther from him. What was my uncle doing here? Where had he been for the past ten years? I wanted to hug him at the same time I wanted to punch him in the nose.

"Good to see you, Sammy! You sure have grown a lot!" he said, sitting next to me.

I was completely baffled by his presence, that I hardly even noticed he was undoing the cuffs. He was supposed to die back in 2002, when I was three. It took everything I had not to yell at him.

"Welcome to Denduron, kiddo!" he said, slapping my back. He helped me up, even though I was still baffling.

"There's a Bedoowan dress in the corner, over there," he pointed at a blue dress, shimmering in the light. Bedoowan? Is that even a _word_?

I grabbed the dress and looked around for a more private area. I saw a huge black tunnel that looked like it could go on forever. I stepped about ten feet into it and began to change.

I stepped out and did a twirl. Press's smile grew, meaning it must of looked great on me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, pulling a backpack onto his shoulders. He grabbed a sled that looked ready to fall apart out of the pile of clothes in the corner and hopped on.

I groaned and jumped on behind him. He pushed off and began shredding down the mountain. The entire time I didn't stop screaming.

* * *

I stepped off the sled, legs wobbly like a sailor's. Press laughed when I fell once. I glared daggers at him.

A guy came up, this time on a horse, but otherwise in similar attire to Press. He seemed completely at ease on the horse. He smiled warmly at us. I waved, trying to seem a little bit friendly.

"A Milago and a Bedoowan on a mountain? Sounds like the start of a bad joke!" the man laughed.

I smiled, like that was in fact a joke that I got. I have no clue what he's talking about, really.

"I'm Alder. You must be the traveler from one of the two new territories, huh?" the man offered me his hand as if to shake. I grasped it, and he pulled me up onto the horse. Not what I expected.

"I'll show her around a bit, Press. Meet you at the hut in an hour!" the man said, right before he decided to go off.

"HEEEEELLP!" I screamed the whole way.

**It's coming along, huh? Okay, I'm going to ask you people a question. Please answer. What do you like about this story?**

**K, thanks!**


	9. Everyone Learns my Last Name

**Okay, one more week of having the stories up late, guys! Stick with me!**

**My "H" key broke in the middle of the chapter, so sorry about that ahead of time!**

**Everyone Learns my Last Name**

After the tour, Alder took me to a village. It was pretty, considering he said that it got blown up by Penny the first year he knew him. Note to self: don't give Penny explosives.

He walked through the town, keeping his head down. I couldn't help but see how he flinched every time someone talked to him in a language that sounds more like "Gunkle tuk resx". What happened here?

"Samantha! Fantastic! You made it!" Press said, waving at us. It's so weird thinking my uncle is alive. It's even weirder to see him wearing Medieval garb. Garb. That's a funny word. Like irrelevant. Irrelevant is my favorite word! Sorry, off task!

"Uncle!" I yelled, running into him for a hug. I got to look normal, right? Do normal girls do that in the Medieval ages, when they see their relatives? What _is _normal, anyway?

"Come, I want to introduce you to some of my friends!" he said, herding me into the building he just came from. Alder followed us after a minute or so.

Eight people sat around a table, varying in age and race. Penny was at the head of the table, smiling up at Press. To his left was a dark skinned girl, he black hair in a braid going down her back, a staff at her feet. To his right was an empty seat, which Press took nearly immediately after entering the room. I stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd, being the only one not fifteen or older.

"Hi," I said to the crowd of nine, Alder's hand on my shoulder. I could tell he was trying to be reassuring, but it wasn't working as well as either of us could hope for.

"Who's the newbie?" a boy with a tan and dark brown hair asked, nodding in my direction.

"My niece, Samantha Atas," Press said, looking right at Penny, "Be nice to her, Bobby. She is your cousin, after all,"

"Not technically…" Penny grumbled. His first name was _Bobby_? I did not see that one coming.

"What's your territory, Atas?" the girl to the left of Pe- Bobby asked, turning around to look at me.

"Umm… I'm from a camp on Long Island. Penny here went there," I stated, wanting to hide behind something.

The girl who asked me the question fingered something around her neck. A leather necklace, with two colorful beads on it. "How about we introduce ourselves before we continue on, Press," she said, changing the subject rather quickly.

"I'm Pendragon, head traveler. Don't call me Penny, Lincoln, Abe, or Abraham or _any_thing involving the sixteenth president of the U.S.A., or else," Penny threatened.

"I'm Loor, traveler from Zadaa. You would call me a daughter of Ares," the girl next to Pendragon said, still fingering the necklace.

"I'm Aja Killian, traveler from Veelox."

"I'm Siry Remudi, traveler from Ibara," said the tan guy, who asked about me earlier.

"I'm Kasha, traveler from Eelong," a human-cat-thing said. Oh cheddar, I'm allergic to cats!

"I'm Ella, traveler from Quilian," said an elderly woman, her hair up in a bun.

"I'm Vincent Van Dyke, traveler from First Earth. You can call me Gunny, though," said an old black man.

"Wait! There's more than one Earth?" I asked, holding my hand up for silence.

"No," Penny, Gunny, and some middle aged guy said in unison.

"Then why is his territory _First_ Earth?" I asked, sitting down at the other end of the table.

"Because in Earth's time line, his territory is first," Pendragon said, leaning back in his chair.

"Which is when?" I ask, most likely looking confused beyond belief.

"1937."

"Mine is 5010," the middle aged guy said.

"Mine is 2010, maybe 2009," Pendragon said, a smile on his face.

"2012, 2013 here," I said, looking utterly mystified.

"Is Ravinia still up and active?" the guy from the future asked, looking desperate.

"Ravinia?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Before you run off to Third Earth, Patrick, can I explain some things?" Press asked, while the guy - Patrick, I believe - was getting up out of is seat, a huge grin on is face.

"The reason why you couldn't use your powers is because we where bringing back all of your acolytes. You're going to need them," Press said. Everyone's mouths dropped, except mine. Acolytes?

"Patrick, your friend from Third Earth that helped you out a while ago is alive again. Ella, so is your husband."

The two practically ran out of their seats. They grabbed some coats by the door and sprinted to the mountain. Hmm, their acolytes must have been important to their lives.

After everyone left except for Press and Pendragon, I was all prepared for them to give the speech of their lives.

"Bobby, I must go back to Solara to track Saint Dane's progress on the two new territories. You must take Sam here back to her home territory," Press said to Pendragon in whispers. I struggled to hear, and just barely managed to.

"But-" Pendragon began to say.

"You can take her to Alexander's home," Press interrupted. "Mark bought the place a year before the Second Titan War."

"The war Loor was in?" Pendragon asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yep"

Pendragon turned in my direction. I pretended to be interested in playing with a pair of sticks.

"Grab your stuff, we're going back to Earth."

**Guess what Sam's last name means! It's pretty tricky!**


	10. Watch Out for Holograms

**Bwahahaha! I will post a second chapter today! No one will see that coming! Mwahahaha!**

**Watch Out for Holograms!**

After the trip back to Camp Half Blood through a giant black hole, which Pendragon yelled at me multiple times that is called a "flume", we ran straight to the Big House.

Bobby was hoping more than anything that the Australian was there, while I was hoping John would be there.

"No, Spader nor John are here," Chiron said, folding his arms over his _Party Ponies: Snooter Division_ T-Shirt. His siblings put him in the Snooter Division? Interesting…

"Can I borrow a cell-phone then?" Bobby asked, shoving his hands into his pockets of his hoodie. We had all our stuff back now, except my watch.

"Umm… Pendragon… cell-phones attract monsters," I whispered to him. He grumbled about this territory being stupid.

"I can Iris Message them for you," I said walking back to the Hermes cabin with him. He looked at me like I was weird. "What's their name, and where would they most likely be?"

"Mark Dimond, Stony Brook, Connecticut" he answered as we walked up to a fountain.

I rummaged through my pockets until I found my last golden drachma, and held it over my head. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" I threw the coin into the mist. "Mark Dimond, Stony Brook, Connecticut!"

A water vision of a guy in the shower singing "Gangam Style" by PSY came up. I did the sane thing to do. I covered my eyes, ran off screaming, and face planted into a statue of Demeter.

The guy in the shower turned to the IM, and began screaming too. He grabbed a towel and quickly covered himself up as best as he could.

"COURTNEY!" the guy screaming at the top of his lungs. "DID YOU PUT ANOTHER HOLOGRAM IN THE SHOWER?!"

"Nope." a female voice answered, sounding a little irritated about the question.

"Mark! It's me, Bobby!" Pendragon yelled at the Iris Message. He waved at the guy, and his eyes went wide.

"COURTNEY! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Mark, it's really me! I'm on Long Island!" Pendragon sounded desperate.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dimond, but we just wanted to alert you that we will be arriving at your estate around noon tomorrow by train," I said, wanting this IM to end.

"Fantastic!" Mark said, turning off the shower even though his hair was full of shampoo. "We can have Garden Poultry!"

"See ya soon, Mark!" Pendragon said, waving at the IM.

I threw a rock through the IM, breaking the message. Some campers had gathered around to watch, mainly the Hephaestus kids. All the Hephaestus kids looked ready to faint.

"You _know_ Mark Dimond, the founder of Dimond Alpha Digital Organization?" one Hephaestus girl asked, her eyes bigger than pumpkins.

"Please don't say his company's name," Bobby looked ready to be sick at the mention of the name. What's up with him?

Apperantly, Mark is the Hephaestus kid's version of Edward Collins to the Aphrodite Kids. Impressive.

**What do ya think? Good, bad, so-so?**


	11. Hunger Games and Gangam Style

**Hello, my minions! Cross Country is going to be done with until next year tomorrow, so the schedule should be a little more regular.**

**I'm going to place a reference to something that is fairly new, so don't go hating me for this! If you don't know what I'm talking about, search it up on youtube. **

**Hunger Games and Gangam Style**

We stepped off the train a few minutes before noon, the sun beating down onto the station. I squinted my eyes just to see an inch in front of me, so I have no idea how Pendragon saw his friends.

I shouldered my backpack as two figures walked up to us. I stood a foot or so away from Pendragon, pretending to check my watch. Apparently, the Stool brothers found my stuff in the woods, so they did what naturally comes to a Hermes kid: they stole it.

"Mark!" Pendragon said, the first happy thing I've heard him say in what seemed like forever, even though this is my second day knowing him. When I looked over at them, I saw him hugging two other people.

"You haven't changed a bit, Bobby!" a girl said, kissing him on the cheek. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, wearing a _DADO_ shirt with a giant X on it. Wasn't the guy Mark supposed to _own_ DADO?

"You look older, Courtney! I love the shirt!" Pendragon said.

"Bobby, there's a girl staring at us near the giant clock," Mark said, nodding in my direction. I looked up and silently cursed myself. There was a _clock_ and I was checking my _watch_?! Stupid!

"That's my cousin," Pendragon said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I instinctively jumped. In the month and a half I've known I was a demigod, you start doing that. I didn't even get to spend a week in camp before he dragged me out here.

"Name's Atas," I said, sticking my hand out at the two mortals.

"I'm Courtney and this is Mark," the girl said, shaking my hand.

"Where you the girl who ran into the statue in the hologram Bobby sent?" Mark asked, rubbing his chin, which was complete with a little beard stubble.

I must have been blushing severely, because the three began laughing. I hate people who laugh at me.

"Common, Garden Poultry is my treat today!" Mark said, pumping a fist in the air.

The group cheered, minus me. Pendragon tried to explain the fries from Garden Poultry to me on the train, but I still don't see how they could be better than McDonald's fries. McD's fries beats anything!

We walked up to a small building with a sign that read "Garden Poultry" in faded letters. We order four Chinese Take-Out bags worth of French fries, and took a seat at a bench nearby.

I took my first bite, and nearly melted, then and there. I moaned in delight. It was better than McD's! And, it was improved by, like, a bazillion for being my first junk food in a week!

"Told ya!" Pendragon tried to say, his face full of fries.

I went back and order three more take-out bags for myself. You try living on Nymph food for a week, then going to greasy fries! It's satisfying!

Mark brushed off the crumbs from his jeans and stood up.

"We should head back up to the mansion, guys. A cop is checking us out, and we don't want another mishap with them," he whispered, picking up a few things littered around the seat.

We all get up, and start walking through the town. Pendragon and Courtney's hands never separated once.

* * *

I stood gaping up at the mansion, the massive thing towering over anything nearby. Everyone else walked in like they where used to coming there.

I thought the outside was impressive, but the inside was miraculous. A gleaming chandelier hung over a set of stairs that started off as two, then becomes combined near the top. A living room was off to the left, a fireplace automatically lighting up as Mark went into the room.

"You've added a lot on to this place in two years," Pendragon sighed, staring at the chandelier.

"That's nothing compared to the upstairs," Courtney said, practically dragging him up the stairs on the left.

"Oh, Atas, you can have the bedroom three doors down on the right side," Courtney yelled down, closing the first door on the right behind her and Pendragon.

I trekked up the stairs. I saw Mark working on something on his computer, then an image popping out in front of his laptop. I went down the right side and started counting the doors. They where all on the same side, the right. I opened my door and…

Practically fainted from how glorious the room was. The blanket was decorated like cherry blossoms, the pillows like yellow pieces of cotton. The walls where covered in pictures of geishas and Japanese fans. A bookcase full of books that could fill a library one entire wall. John would love this!

John…

I stifled a cry. He wasn't at camp, and when I did a collect call via Iris Message, nothing picked up. Pendragon assured me that if anything bad happened to him, it's most likely that he was sent to another territory like Mark and Courtney once did.

I plumped my backpack on the bed, and started routing through it. I smiled at a picture of John and myself at Disney World last year, both of us wearing giant Mickey Mouse ears.

I noticed a TV remote on the night stand, but no TV. I pressed a button, and a TV rolled out of the ceiling. _Sweet…_

_The Hunger Games_ Movie began rolling.

Oh. My. Gods.

THESE PEOPLE CAN READ MINDS!

I pressed pause, staring at amazement at the blood bath. Creepy.

I saw a smaller black remote next to the TV remote. I pressed play.

"Gangam Style" by PSY began playing. That, along with "Back in Time" by Pitbull is my favorite song in the universe!

I jumped off my bed and began doing a weird skipping in place thing, moving my wrists up and down **(It's very difficult to do! But loads of fun!)**.

I love this room!


	12. An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

**Hey, guys! How's it goin'? I couldn't stop thinking about this chapter all weekend, so I just HAVE to post it! Oh, and I know that Gangam Style and the Hunger Games DVD came out after this, so just move Gangam Style to May/June, and the Hunger Games DVD thing will be solved in this chapter!**

**An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away… Right?**

I ran downstairs wearing a new pair of jeans, my _All American Rejects_ T-Shirt, my favorite blue hoodie, and my Las Vegas hat from last summer.

"How did you people even _get_ the Hunger Games when the DVD isn't due till August?" I asked, sitting down next to Pendragon at the dinner table.

Mark chuckled, "I helped make the movie! The muttation hologram was real, and it was my first one that worked outside this house!"

My eyes widened. The muttation hologram was _real?!_

"Onto more pressing matters!" Pendragon said, sipping some Mountain Dew.

"So, CHB is a new territory here on Earth?" Courtney asked, leaning on the table. "And it corresponds with the time of Second Earth?"

"Basically," Pendragon said, fiddling with a ring on his finger.

"And Atas is the new traveler?" Mark asked, sipping his own Mountain Dew. He nodded in my direction when he said my name, then practically fell out of his chair.

"Mark, you look spooked, did you see a ghost or something?" Courtney asked, hints of laughter in her voice.

"Depends. Do ghosts have florescent green eyes that weren't there five seconds before?"

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. Really, what are they talking about?

Mark slid me a mirror from under the table. Umm… why does he have a mirror under the table?

I looked into the mirror and practically spat out coffee. But, I don't have coffee, so I just ended up spitting all over Pendragon. That normally would have been funny to see his face, but all I could do was stare at the mirror.

My eyes were changing from florescent green to dark blue rapidly, the florescent green staying longer and longer each time it changed.

"Should we call the doctor?" Courtney asked, staring at my eyes.

I began shaking my head furiously. D-d-doctor?! Just the title of those monsters spooked me. Doctors give shots, and shots hurt!

"Maybe it means I have an empty stomach?" I asked, my shaking heard in my voice.

"Maybe… But, it's still better to be safe than sorry," Mark said, getting up.

"Lets get some food in her first, then if it's not gone, then we take her to the doctor," Pendragon suggested. I like that plan better than Mark's!

"So… Know any good restaurants?" I ask, sitting up.

"We have a steak house, Thai restaurant, Olive Garden, and a hibachi all in a thirty minute drive," Mark answered.

"Hibachi!" I yell with excitement.

"Put on some mirror glasses so no one sees your eyes, Atas!" Courtney states, getting up.

I ran upstairs, pack my backpack, shove on some mirror sunglasses, and ready to go.

**LINE! LINE! LINE! LINE!**

At the hibachi, it was fun seeing Pendragon scream like a little girl with they had the fire at the very beginning. Then it was hilarious for them to see me reacting to how they got rid of the onion volcano - a toy boy peed on it. Gross!

It was fun though. We laughed and talked like normal people. At the very end of the meal, Courtney grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom.

"How's your eyes coming along?" Courtney asked, once she made sure that no one was in the bathroom along with us.

I took off the sunglasses and she winced. Must still be there.

"We're taking you to a doctor. What should our cover story be?"

We devised a plan. A plan that has seventeen lifelines, just in case the doctor asks a question.

Once at the doctors, our doctor, Dr. Opal, nearly jumped out of her skin. My eyes aren't that hideous!

"It appears your eyes are changing colors once every two seconds," the doctor said, flashing a bright light into my eyes.

"Have you ever seen anything like this, Dr. Opal?" Pendragon asked, folding his arms. They made Courtney and Mark wait in the waiting room, due to the fact they weren't related to me.

"Come back in a week, and if it hasn't faded then, I will prescribe her some medicine for her eye problem."

"So, no shots?" I asked, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce.

"Oh, we have to take a few blood samp-" Dr. Opal began to say, but I never heard the rest. I had passed out again. This time, without something green being injected into me.

**Please review, people! You just need to make an account, come back, and review! Simple as that! =D**


	13. Halloween Horror

**Happy Halloween! Got a special spooky chapter for everyone!**

**Let the horrors… BEGIN! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Halloween Horrors!**

_I stared up at the enormous mansion, in tatters as _cannons_ rang out from a nearby island. I looked over at the island, and bright white lights from the cannons shone across the still water, a battle ragging on._

_The gate opened, and two hooded figures bowed to me. I walk briskly past, not giving the two goons a second thought. The gate crashes close, making me slightly flinch in surprise._

_I turn around and state, "Quieter, you horrid little robots! The miserable little mortals could surely hear you over the battle!"_

_The bow their heads apologetically. I storm off towards the house, silent as the night._

_The doors creaked open, revealing an even more horrid scene inside. This place looked like it hadn't been occupied for a century! The only sign of life was the recent footsteps through the thick layers of dust._

_I followed the footsteps, not giving a second thought to where they will take me. I went down a flight of stairs into a small, unlit room._

_I nodded for what seemed to be no apparent reason. Two lights flickered on behind a glass, each separated by a wall._

_The glass revealed two small rooms, each covered in crackling cobblestone. Chains hung from the far wall, each holding a person._

_Someone stepped into the left room, holding a long, coiling whip. He grasped the handle firmly, looking slightly eager._

_He unchained the person and threw them on the floor. The person struggled to get up on their hands and knees, shaking severely. The man with the whip lifted the victim by his small, scruffy blond hair._

_I gasped, and nearly fell back to the wall._

"John!" _I scream at him, but it doesn't seem to come out. The torturer of my older brother lifted the whip, and snapped it onto his back._

_I tried to look away, but couldn't manage to. My muscles strained to put them down, but it just wouldn't happen. Tears streamed down my face as John fell to the floor, unconscious from the pain._

_The torturer looked up, revealing an emotionless face I recognize. I ball my fists in hatred, steam practically coming out my ears. How could he do this to John, my twin brother?_

"_Sir, is everything okay?" asked a girl with flowing black hair. She was dressed entirely in black, like she was going to a funeral and didn't have a dress._

I woke up gasping, clutching my chest. That was a horrid nightmare!

I look around the room, trying to get my bearings. I instantly recognize it as a hospital, but a part of a hospital I don't recall. Must be a recovery room or something.

A nurse walks by the room, whistling a blissful tone cheerfully. She carried a small stack of papers, and didn't seem in a hurry.

"Excuse me," I managed to croak, my throat hoarse from not talking in a while.

The nurse turned to my direction, a smile on her face like she's glad she could help me in any way she could. She entered the room, placing the small stack of papers on the table at the foot of my bed, next to a pot of flowers.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, trying not to scream when I found out my hospital gown isn't a full gown.

"Umm, let me check real quick," she said, flipping through the pages of a clipboard connected to the table. She flipped some loose hair behind her ear, chewing on her lip slightly.

"Four months about," she said with a whistle. "Today's Halloween."

I slump back into my bed. Four months have passed, and still no sign of John.

"Thank you," I said, as the nurse left.

What has Pendragon been doing while I've been in a coma?

**Okay, what do ya think? Really, I wish to know! Please review! How can I improve? Suggestions? Questions? Jokes? ANYTHING!**

**P.S. don't go trick or treating at any day of the year except today, or else the cops might come after you.**


	14. Maximum Security Prison

**Sorry guys for having a late chapter! I've had a pretty rough weekend - a fun-but-extremely-tiring weekend.**

**PARTY ROCKERS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!**

**Maximum Security Prison**

"Good to see you up, Atas!" Courtney said, sitting next to my bed. She had convinced the nurses to let me wear a costume she got me - a black witch, complete with a hat. Man, I love this lady!

"Fuf fant fowid sowid fuud yes, Alice," Pendragon said, his face full of Garden Poultry's fries with my name on the box. I think that means something really bad at the front, "ant forward solid food yes, Alice."

"Umm…" I said, scratching my hat. I am very confussled.

Mark entered the room, holding a Mountain Dew can, which he passed to me. I clenched my jaw and tried not to grab something sharp and stab him in the neck. It could of just been a nightmare I had in the four-month-coma thingy. But, as a demigod, it's normal to have dreams actually be visions. Was Mark torturing John a nightmare?

"Heads up, your dad's in the waiting room," Mark said as I took a big gulp of the Dew, which I immediately spat out.

"My _dad_?!" I shrieked. I tried to hold back a dance party moment (you know, when no one wants to dance, so they all start jumping up and down?) with joy.

"I'll go get him for ya," Pendragon said, getting up, "I have some explaining to do in the waiting room anyways…"

"Explaining?" I asked, sipping my soda.

"The cops finally found me, and I told them I won't tell them anything until I see my little cousin awake," he said, patting my shoulder. "don't want to go to maximum security prison before I give you these."

He handed me a giant box full of scrolls, leaf-like-thingies, a huge book, a silver plate with no features (**that's how I imagine it. How do you imagine Veelox's journals?**), and just normal paper.

"My journals. All of them. From when I was a year older than you, to now."

I gapped up at him in disbelief. He's been a traveler for what, four, five years now? I hope I'm not a traveler that long. That this will all be over as soon as we find John.

Pendragon got up and left the room, soon followed by Mark and Courtney. I sat an hour alone in the room, waiting for what seemed like a ghost.

I picked up the journal labeled _#1_ and began to read.

_I hope you're reading this Mark…_

**Review! Please! I need advice! Anyone can throw out advice! ANYONE! Even guests!**


	15. Cookies in Third Earth

**Hey guys! Apparently, I'm not going to be online next week, but my guardian for the week left my brother and myself at the house for the day because I'm allergic to their dogs and cat!**

**Fifteenth chapter… it's time for an adventure chapter!**

**ONWARD, MY MINONS!**

**Cookies in Third Earth**

I walked out of the hospital, tears streaming down my face. One, my dad didn't visit me in the whole week I was in the hospital awake. Two, Pendragon is in maximum security prison because of "treason" for becoming a terrorist. Did they have any proof? Nope.

"It's going to be okay, Atas," Courtney said, rubbing my back. Even though I've only known her for a week, I felt like she was my sister. An awkward, extremely-older sister.

"Why do they think Pendragon is a terrorist?" I put my knees up to my chin, sipping the hot chocolate we made from the kitchen. There couch is really soft… Sorry! Off topic!

"When he was fourteen, his entire family just disappeared. Four years later, he was seen here in Stony Brook with Mark and myself. Can't blame them, really."

There was a long silence after that, as we both tried to come up with a solution for our huge epidemic. Epidemic. It sounds like it should begin with an 'A' to me. Again, off topic! Can you blame me? I just spent four months in a coma!

There was a knocking on the door to the basement. Courtney seemed a little startled at that, and peeked through the peep hole to the basement. Why do they have a peep hole to their basement? It's not like someone is going to randomly go into your house through your basement.

Courtney opened the door, and that Patrick guy from Third Earth entered the room. My mouth hung open in shock, wondering how a scrawny little librarian like himself could get into the basement.

"Patrick, what's up?" Courtney asked, scratching her head. Patrick looked utterly terrified.

"Can I take Atas and you to Third Earth real quick? It goes against my entire nature to bring a non-traveler to a territory, but I think you should also see this in person," he said, shaking severely.

"We're going to the future?!" I screeched with joy. What, the future sounds pretty cool!

"Is your territory still… you know?" Courtney asked, following Patrick into the basement.

"Nope."

"Is it back to normal?"

"Nope."

"Good to know…" Courtney grumbled, doing her best squinty-eyed-text-face-with-a-decimal-as-a-mouth impersonation.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and I had to keep myself from falling backwards. There was a flume underneath the house the entire time, and I didn't know?

"Wait, I got to write Mark a letter saying we're going to the future!" Courtney all of a sudden said, running upstairs.

"Ready?" Patrick asked once Courtney came back.

"Yep, let's go,"

"_THIRD EARTH!"_

The bright light came, something I don't think I'll ever get used to. I squinted, but gave up and just covered my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the oblivion of the flume.

"WAHOOO!" Courtney said, doing I flip once we reached cruising altitude (get it? Flying joke for ya!).

We stepped off the flume into a small little room with sweaters, jeans, and donuts littered the floor. Why are there donuts in here?!

"Patrick, can you turn around while Atas and I change?" Courtney asked, making a "turn around" sign with her pointer finger.

Patrick sighed and faced the corner of a wall like a kid having a time-out. Courtney smiled and began to change (thankfully leaving on her underwear!).

"Patrick, your turn!"

We faced the corner while Patrick changed back into his normal clothes. We turned around when he was done, and instructed me on how to wear the donuts. Apparently, they're shoes.

We exited the room through a room, and entered a shiny subway. We quickly ran to the platform, and sighed with relief on how a train miraculously didn't pass by.

"So, what is it you wanted to show us?" I asked, jumping with excitement as we stepped onto the escalator. A wide grin ran across my face, giddy in awaiting to see the outside world.

We stepped out into the outside world, where a futuristic go-cart waited for us. We all climbed in, as Patrick drove us to a library where he worked. I'm liking this guy more and more!

He went up the steps in lock step, focused on the goal of reaching somewhere. We passed many classrooms, all full, until we reached a relatively small classroom that was empty.

"Demigod Hunters," Patrick said to the computer, once he had signed in.

"Demigod Hunters are professionally trained assassins of the now extinct demigod race. Demigods used to reside on Long Island and the mountains near San Francisco. At age seven, children are given a mandatory blood test to see if the demigod race is making a come back," the computer said in it's monotone voice.

I stared blankly at the wall as I comprehended the words. Demigods are… extinct? I chocked back a tear, thinking of all my brothers and sisters killed murderously by those demons. I clench my fists in anger, Courtney looking over at me confused.

"Umm… uhh… demigods?" Courtney asked, looking at my face turning red. I saw my face in the reflection of the window, and notice my eyes are once again florescent green. I thought they where back to normal!

"Yep, demigods," I breath, counting to ten in my mind.

"But… those are just myths… right?" Courtney asked, scratching her head.

"New entry," I said, slamming my fist into the table.

"Founder of the demigod race was whom?" I asked the computer, my green eyes twinkling with tears.

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Frank Zhang son of Mars, and Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto," the computer answered, showing a picture of a band of seven. I was only able to recognize four.

"How?" I asked, leaning on the table as Patrick slapped his mouth over his mouth to keep from cussing.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Cha-" the computer said before shutting down. Patrick shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"It's best if you don't know for now. Right now, we need to find your brother and get Pendragon out of prison. Those have their own major affects, too."

The computer rebooted, and looked pretty angry at being shut down, even for a little while. Patrick told us to go get some cookies while he looked for John and information on the Pendragon case of twenty-twelve.

"Two cookies please," I said with a big grin on my face. Courtney pretended to be looking through the large variety of books.

"Of course. Can I see your identification cards first?" the woman behind the desk asked. She held out her hand, waiting for my ID.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't think I have one."

"Everyone gets one by age seven. Surely you had your blood tested," she said, her free hand going down the brim of the shelf, where a large red button was ready to be pushed. Hmm. Paranoid people.

"Oh, _that_ identification card! I thought you where talking about a _different_ identification card!" I said, rummaging through my purse Patrick gave me to hold some random stuff I find about information on John and Pendragon.

"Hang on, I think my sister has it," I turned around, a flash of fear in my eyes. "COURTNEY! DO YOU HAVE OUR IDS?!" I yelled at her, hoping she would get at what I was trying to say.

Courtney pretended to rummage through her purse then shrugged.

"Must be at our house. I'll go run and get 'em, kay?" I said, slowly backing up to the exit, dragging Courtney along with me.

She pressed the big red button.

_WhooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoo ooooOOOOOO…!_

We sprinted out the doors, stopping dead in our tracks when the door was locked. Patrick ran out of the rooms, fear in his eyes. I pressed the button on my watch, the only thing besides my underwear that I kept on. I instantly grabbed my giant staff and began breaking the windows.

Right as I broke the window enough that we could get through without cutting my stomach wide open. I was about to push Courtney through when people started coming through the ceiling. People scattered everywhere, running for cover.

"Run, they're after me, not you!" I said to Courtney, pushing her through.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"I SAID RUN!" I screamed, shoving her face away from the window.

Courtney sprinted into a large crowd that had formed around the building, then quickly joined the still-going pedestrian traffic that only New York would still have after something like this.

Guns where pressed against my neck. Men with gruff voices yelled at me to get on my knees and return to my previous attire. I got on my knees, had my hand on my watch, and turned around enough to see what the men look like.

Rage coursed through my veins, adrenaline filling me to the brim. It was an emotionless Mark Dimond, the same face that had hurt my big brother. My hands clenched the sword, practically braking it.

"AHHH!" I screamed, flipping over the men expertly. How did I just do that?! No matter, I need to kick this little bastard's butt.

My imperial gold sword gleamed in the light for a mili-second as my sword connected with the neck of the man who hurt my brother. Oil spilled from his headless body, and bodiless head. Not even a robot can escape the wrath of my sword.

I turn around slowly, a smile on my face. "Who's next?" I ask slyly. The three remaining men looked at the headless body and gulped. I was going down with a fight, and they where going to have to deal with it.

"Your imperial gold sword can't harm us," one of them said, shaking.

"No? Pooey. Good thing I have a stick!" I said, sheathing my sword and unsheathing my staff. I swung the staff like a professional over my head, trying to intimidate the men.

I whacked one on top the head, making his head shake from the vibrations. I kicked him into a wall, and he slumped over in lack of consciousness.

One man started shooting bullets, multiple hitting civilians. Luckily for the civilians, the bullets where made of celestial bronze or imperial gold, the metal of the immortals.

I got shot in the arm and blood seeped from my shoulder, staining my skin. I winced in pain, no longer able to move my right arm.

"ATAS!" Patrick yelled at me as I was kicked in the stomach.

Chains where slapped around my wrists before I got my wits back together. The picked me up by my armpits, me kicked and screaming furiously.

"HOW COULD YOU ALL JUST STAND THERE, WATCHING, WHEN AN INNOCENT GIRL IS BEING CONVICTED OF A CRIME SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO?!" I yelled at the onlookers once we exited the library.

Instead of questioning, all of them erupted into cheers. The two conscious goons waved at the crowd, wide grins on their faces.

They shoved me into a cart, which is practically a large cage on wheels, connected to a golf cart. I turned back into a normal person, tears streaming down my bloody face, mainly from the pain. Can't a girl get a break from pain?

I gripped the bars of my cage, Patrick running up to me. He dug through his pockets and gave me a ring with strange symbols, none of which made sense to me.

"Here's a traveler ring for you," he said, gripping my hand. "Use it to connect with your fellow travelers and their acolytes. You already know the territories, so that's what you say to send a message."

"Find John. Please," I cried, trying to reach for his him as the cart picked up speed.

"I will!" he screamed before he was once again enveloped by the crowd.

I curled up into a ball, and cried, ignoring the numerous insults, rocks, and even a few kicks I received.

**Tada! How was that? Please, tell me! Someone! Anyone! I'M GETTING DESPERATE!**

**Fifteen chapters, and only TWO REVIEWS?! Surely you people think about what you read, right?**


	16. Airplane of Tears

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! For those of you who don't know what that holiday is, it's the American's national holiday where people stuff their faces with food, and say thanks to stuff. I know, silly concept!**

**Okay, thought about this for three weeks now! (there's an extra week that I forgot to post it…) So here it finally is!**

**Onward with the show!**

**Airplanes of Tears**

I must of dozed off at sometime, because the next thing I knew we where pulling up to an… airport? Don't they normally keep their prisoners in the same country in this time period?

"Flight to Cairo, now boarding," said the flight attendant lady. I look back and groan extremely loudly. I'm going to be stuck in the cargo hold of a jet plane. Yep, first class doesn't permit demigods. Go figure.

In the plane, kids were looking out their windows, trying to see the takeoff, which wasn't going to happen for a while. One of the kids must of yelled that someone was going to be locked in the cargo hold, because all of a sudden the windows got jammed with faces and cameras trying to get a good shot of a demigod. I was tempted to scream for help, but knowing planes, they won't hear me through the windows.

I twirled around the ring on my finger, humming "Rhythm of Love" by Plain White Ts. It was going to be a ten hour flight, minimum, before I got to Cairo, so I got time to spare.

"Will I get peanuts?" I randomly asked the guy driving the vehicle. He was three or so of those luggage-holder-things in front of me, so he might not of heard me.

"Wh-what?" he answered. I guess he did hear.

"Well, I am going on a plane, aren't I? So don't I get peanuts to munch on, maybe a drink too?"

"Umm… I don't think so…"

"Fantastic! I'll just check in my ticket now and head back to the hotel…" I said, rummaging through my pockets for a paper clip. You don't spend a week or so with the Stool Brothers without picking _something_ up.

I banged my head on the bars numerously when I couldn't find one. Lesson Number One of Hermes Children: _Always_ have a paper clip for picking locks. _ALWAYS!_

I try rocking the cage, trying to make it fall off, but apparently the thing is attached to the bottom. They thought of everything, didn't they?

"This is the worst day of my life…" I groan. Not only was I taken to another time, but we couldn't find John, and I got captured and can't possibly make it home!

They begin to put all the luggage and myself into the cargo of the plane. I wish I knew kinds of planes or weapons as well as my brother. The only plane I know is a C-130, and that's only because I've flown in one. My brother was defiantly my father's son…

I could no longer hold it back. Thinking of my family and all, I broke right out into tears. This has been the most stressful and complicated five months ever!

The plane began to move, then finally took off. If they hadn't strapped my cage down to the plane, I would have been rolling all over the floor of the plane. After what seemed like a few hours, I curled up into a ball and sniffled my way into slumber once again.

And have one of the worst nightmares yet: John, our cousin Rachel, and myself heading to Camp Half Blood.

And, I don't believe I'm ready yet to tell a complete stranger how it happened, and why my cousin Rachel is involved.

**Hmm… Cairo, eh? Well, tune in next week for what happens to Atas, why Cairo, and a special visit from… South Dakota!**


	17. The End

**The End**

I've been here for about two weeks now. You see, once they took me out of the airplane, they dumped me in this wooden little shack. It's the future, don't they use some high-tech thing that _isn't_ wood?

Well, about four days ago, some random guy unlocked the door, burst in, and gave me a huge stack of papers. He left me here, locking the door, all without saying a word. So, I wrote down my story!

Now, whomever you are, please hang onto this journal! Do not lose it. Please keep it safe until I come to retrieve it. I managed to find some of Pendragon's journal in my bag, so I put them in here, so they may correspond with mine.

This is Samantha Atas of the year 2012, writing to you from three thousand years from my future. To get here, I lost my brother, found my supposedly-dead uncle, my cousin was taken to a maximum security prison, and I'm most likely never going to get out of this ratty old hut!

I will continue to write my journals once something happens, if I can write. Wish me good luck.

-Atas

**Well, that's it! The end… for now! The sequel to this is going to come out on Easter, so don't frown for long! I recommend you all read some of the other novels by Rick Riordan and D.J. MacHale before continuing onto the sequel. May good luck be with you! -Sis**


	18. Author's Note

**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for reading this story! The sequel ****Pendragon: Eye of All**** is up and running now! Stay safe, don't go too crazy, and enjoy!**

**If you look for it, it is ****_NOT_**** in the Pendragon Percy Jackson crossover section. It's in the Pendragon Kane Chronicles section.**


End file.
